Cinderella Man
by Inner Pub
Summary: Kurama was turned into an angel in 24 hours to enter the palace of angels to solve another case from Koenma along with Hiei. 12:00 a.m, the angel disguise disappeared, Kurama ran away fast from the palace, and he dropped one shoe on the stairways...
1. Chapter 1

Ah… I'm currently working on so many angsty fic, and I mean extremely sad and angsty. (see in my profile). So I decided that I need a 'fluffy vacation' first. So I hope you enjoy this lovely shounen-ai story before I can post all my favourite work. Not exactly my favourite style of writing, but somehow I like it.

**CINDERELLA MAN**

It was very late that night. The whole road was dark and silent. No light could be seen from any window.

Hiei stood by the window, looking up to the starry sky. Kurama's room was the only room that the lights were still on. The later the colder. But Hiei didn't feel a bit sleepy. He never slept at night.

Kurama appeared from behind Hiei and hugged him. His arms were tender and warm.

-What are you thinking?-Kurama asked.

-Nothing.

Kurama's family had all gone on a vacation, and it was very cold. So Hiei came to sleep every night.

-It's late.-Hiei whispered- Go to sleep,Kurama.

-And let you stay awake alone?-Kurama smiled-No.

-So you're gonna stay awake all night?

-Yeah.

Kurama hugged Hiei again. The sweet smell of flower from Kurama came in all of a sudden made Hiei felt comfortably limped. Actually, this scent was very strong, but Kurama always wore at least two layers of clothes, so the scent couldn't be smelt. Only someone hugged by Kurama like this could feel it. This was one of Kurama's secret that aside from Hiei, nobody knew.

Hiei closed his eyes, tried to breath in as much as he could the familiar scent of rose. It was breath taking, passionate, yet gentle. And he hugged Kurama too. Kurama had a wonderful face and a wonderful figure. What Hiei feared most from Kurama was his eyes. Whenever he looked into those eyes, he felt like nothing could be hidden from Kurama.

-Are you cold? -Asked Kurama.

-No…-Hiei slightly shook his head.

Kurama had a well-proportioned body. He was tall and slender, with small, pretty features and a narrow waist… In conclusion, Kurama was the most beautiful person that Hiei had met. Some times, Hiei thought Kurama was an angel unfortunately broke his wings and fell into his arms. And Hiei always wanted to keep that angel in his awkward arms…

Hiei looked up to Kurama. He only stood to Kurama's shoulder. Kurama also smiled at him. Lovely lips, soft and nice like rose petals. The scent of rose in Kurama's breath was making Hiei's heart beat quickly. Unconsiously, he placed his lips on Kurama's…

-Oops, sorry. Seems like I've come at the wrong time…

(Damn troublemaker! It was so romantic…)

Kurama and Hiei started and looked out the window. On the window stood a guy as tall as a maypole with defiantly purple hair. Izzu!

-Hello every demon-Izzu gave a fang grin.-May I come in?

-Hi- Kurama stepped back so that I zzu could enter the room.

Izzu used to be Kurama and Hiei's foe. But now he was Koenma's most effective assistant. Whenever there was an emergency case from Koenma, he came to deliver the news. Like tonight.

-Kurama… this is for you- Izzu gave Kurama a bunch of purple roses.

Like Kurama, Izzu loved flowers, and when he accidentally knew that Kurama liked roses, he always gave _purple_ ones to Kurama. And that made Hiei really grumpy.

-Thanks a lot-Kurama smiled and took the gift.

Like Kuronue and Karasu, Izzu was also fond of Kurama. Kurama completely ignored that fact, but Hiei was very angry when Izzu looked at Kurama with the not-so-steady eyes. Like now, for example. Hiei just wanted to took his purple eyes out and threw for the crocodiles. (Eep!)

-Sirit World has an emergency?- Kurama asked.

-Yeah… there is an emergency ,but not from the spirit world. It's from the Fairy World.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. Fairy World?

-Well… it's the world of fairy tales…of fairies to be exact. Just a world like every other. Kinda similar to Spirit World, except that people there have wings.

-So…what's wrong with it?

-Well… the King there is Kaichan XVI, and next month his son, Prince Alley, will be succeeded as the new king.

-So?-asked Hiei.

-Well… nothing!-Another fang grin from Izzu. Except one little fact that… a lot of demons want to kill him to take over Fairy World. Although I guarded very carefully but two demons still got pass and intruded the Fairy World.

-So…-Kurama spoke- Koenma wants us to find and get rid of those demons?

-Yeah-Izzu nodded detestably-Those demons are from Spirit World, so it wouldn't be very good for the relationship between the two worlds, and Koenma would get into big troubles.

Kurama and Hiei no longer worked for the Spirit World in name, but whenever there was trouble Koenma always trusted and called them for help. He knew Kurama wouldn't be able to refuse, and Hiei would follow his love everywhere he went!

* * *

This is just the prologue. The fun part is ahead! If you like the idea, keep an eye on Cinderella Man. Soon it'll get quite exciting, I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Special thanks to my first reviewer, neko1kitty._

**

* * *

**

**CINDERELLA MAN**

-Hm… hey guys-Izzu searched among his pockets-Listen to your task now…

Izzu took out from his pocket a small packet with some kind of white powder inside. He gave it to Kurama.

-This is the magic powder-Izzu explained-Sprinkle your body with this and your wings will grow.You'll become an angel.

-Angel?-Hiei blinked his eyes-For what?

-To disguise and get into Fairy World-Izzu answered Hiei's question but he looked at Kurama-You have to merge into their palace to look for those demons.

-But-Kurama looked at the packet reluctantly- Why is disguise needed?

-Because Fairy World isn't very friendly with detectives. Only angels with wings are allowed there.

Hiei felt a little..urgent. He had just thought that Kurama was like an angel and now he was really turning into one. And what would happen if that angel flew away and left him alone forever?

-This is an emergency-Izzu spoke-Tomorrow night there will be a big ball at the palace with the attendance of the Prince. The demons are very likely to come.

-So I have to come there too-Kurama signed looking at the little packet-Come there in an angel disguise?- He clearly didn't like the idea one bit.

-Yeah!-Another fang grin from Izzu-I think it suits you the most.

-What about me?-Hiei asked- What will I do?

-Well… anything-Izzu looked at Hiei- as long as you're close to Kurama and ready to help at anytime. And don't let anyone in Fairy World see you.

While Hiei and Kurama were still dombfounded with the new mission, Izzu already urged:

-You have to go now! It takes 23 hours to get to Fairy World, and the ball is tomorrow night!

Hiei grabbed the map of F.World from Izzu's hand.And Kurama…After some reluctant, he signed again and sprinkle the white powder.

A white light shone around Kurama's body. And… a pair of wings grew from his back. Very beautiful pure white wings. Kurama had become an angel!

Both Hiei and Izzu opened their eyes wide. Gorgeous! With a pair of wings, Kurama looked even more beautiful. And a little too… feminine. Hiei felt very unpleasant about this.( Man, he was getting more and more grumpy…)

-Oh!-Izzu suddenly jumped up-I almost forgot…!

-What is it?-Kurama asked.

-The magic only lasts for 24 hours!-Izzu worried-After one day those wings will disappeared.And now is…12:00 a.m? Kurama, 12:00 tomorrow night, the magic will wear out…

-It's OK-Kurama said- I'll get out of Fairy World before 12:00.

After that, Kurama spreaded his wings…and took off!

Kurama flew out of the room and soared in the sky. The white feathers swirled in the air, shining a whole area. Hiei and Izzu looked up, completely amazed.

-Let's go Hiei!-Kurama laughed-It's great to be flying!

….O0ooXxxxxXoo0O….

After flying for hours without stopping to rest,Kurama and Hiei finally arrived at the F.W. Thanks to the wings, Kurama was faster than usual and they arrived sooner than expected.However, it was almost 10:00 p.m and the ball was about to begin.

-Hiei?-Kurama spoke-Would you wait for me up here? I'll enter the palace and examine the situation.

The ball was held inside a luxurious palace. It was very crowded and everyone was dressed swanky, like the ball itself.

-OK-Hiei said-But you'd better be quick. The disguise will wear out in 2 hours.

-Yes, I know.-Kurama smiled-Don't worry. Two hours are more than enough to find and kill the demons.

Kurama then immediately flew into the palace. Hiei fllowed him with his eyes, amazed.

The palace was huge and glamorous! The floor was paved with beautiful paving stone. Many colorful flowers were hung on the walls. The sophisticated decorated lights were shaped like flowers, shining. Clearly, Fairy World was not so differaent from Human World. Kurama walked among the tables. Everyone was talking and laughing. No one paid any attention to him. Kurama looked up. He saw many people talking on the second floor. The ball was held in two floors! He went up the second floor. The higher the easier to observe.

Everybody was still talking noisily. The ball was about to begin.

Kurama was still observing silently, feeling uncomfortable with his suit. The waist was too tight, and the suit made it hard for him to move, but he had to wear it, since it was the ceremonial dress in F.W. Kurama looked around. Everybody looked so harmless. Where were the demons?

-Ladies and Gentlemen!-On the stage, a man with a very loud voice spoke-It is 10:00p.m, time to begin the ball!

Everybody applauded thunderously.

-This ball is held to-the man continued- welcome our next King, Prince Alley. And he will be here with us in no time at all.

Kurama suddenly stared at the entrance. A dark figure had just walked in. He was covered with some kind of cloak, and the wings couldn't be seen. He must be one of the two demons.

-First we will have a small party- The man continued to speak- Then we will dance till morning, and I hope everyone will enjoy…

People applauded and acclaimed. The ball had begun!

The dark figure walked around. No one paid attentino to him. Kurama quickly followed him downstairs. He was doing something under a table. Kurama speeded up, but it was too crowded! Too late! The demon had already walked out of the palace. He was ready to escape!

-Excuse me-Kurama had kept up with the demon, standing right in front of him-but you're not going anywhere.

The demon looked at Kurama. He saw his awful eyes behind the cloak.

-Ah!

Fast and sudden, he pushed Kurama out of the way and flew away! He could fly without wings! Maybe a bird demon. Kurama quickly took off and flew after him.The demon was speeding up, and so was Kurama. Then…

"Bang!!!!'

An extremely heavy punch on the head set the demon fly in all of a sudden. He fell onto the ground, making a loud "Thump!". He crawled up in all fours. The cloak was gone, and he revealed himself to be a eagle demon. He stood up looking at the one just hit him. It was a fire demon with a Jagan eye and a pair of piercing red orbs. An evil genius!

-Who are you?-Hiei said coldly- What are you here for? Assasinate the Prince?

-Well… yes.- The demon licked his blood- and you must be a Spirit Detective. Troublesome people!

He lanced to Hiei. But…

Bang!Bang!Bang!

Three heavy punches hit him from behind. The demon was completely dazed. Kurama!

The eagle demon fired up. Smoke appeared, and the demon…disappeared!

Bang! Bang!

Hiei was hit on the stomach, and Kurama was kicked on the side. He flew up out of the mist, but immediately flew down again to help Hiei. However, the mist spreaded too wide and Kurama was far from where Hiei stood.

-Coward-Hiei whispered. But somehow the demon heard him, and Hiei was kicked twice. He was threw by a tree, blood dripped from his mouth.

-You're not gonna escape!- The demon said outloud-You'll die in my mist.

-Don't be so arrogant!- Hiei dried the blood on his face- I'll find you and kill you.

-Let's see.

The mist was still preventing Hiei from seeing anything. He closed his eyes. Concentrate!

-Ya!

Hiei drew his sword. Black blood splashed. The demoon was going to attack Hiei with his claws from upon, but the sword drove through his body. The mist disappeared.

On the ground lied the dying demon. Hiei looked down at him with cold eyes.

-How…?-The demon whispered weakly.

-Fool- Hiei smiled coldly- You forgot that I have the Jagan eye that could locate anything?

Kurama flew to Hiei and the demon. He asked:

-Who are you? And where is the other demon?

-Why would you need to know that?-The demon grinned- What you need to know is that your Prince is going to die in some minutes.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other with wide opened eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! I planned to post the first three chapters at once, but typing just wears me out. So it took me one day to post the other two chapters. Continue reading, because this chapter is quite exciting! Oh, and remember while reading: HieiKurama is the only pairing here.

**CINDERELLA MAN**

_Chapter III: Shall We Dance_

-I have placed a bomb inside the palace-The demon laughed painfully-It'll blow along with the Prince and the whole palace within a few minutes.

-Damn it!!-Hiei stepped on his head. It was broken and the demon was put out of his misery.

-This is no good. I have to come back there right away- Kurama panicked-The bomb must be disposed, if it really exists.Hiei, wait for me here, OK?

Kurama took off. He flew as quick as he could to the palace.

-Be careful Kurama!-Hiei shouted after him.

Kurama tried to be quick. He knew the demon told them about the bomb because he was sure he was going to win this. The bomb was surely blowing in no time!

Kurama landed inside the palace. People were still having fun. No one knew anything! Kurama quickly got to the third row of table. He saw the demon doing something under the table before. He bent down. Obviously! Under the table was a bomb sticked to the ground. On the small screen of the bomb there were numbers :" 02:35". The bomb would explode in 2 minutes and 35 seconds! The clock was still counting down. Kurama tried to took the bomb from the ground.But it stucked on the floor.

-Ladies and Gentlemen!-The man on the stage spoke again-It is 11:30 p.m and we should stop the small party to begin another part: the dance!!

The whole palace echoed with thunderous applaud and shout. All the lights went out. Dim colored lights were turned on, and the sweet, romantic music resounded. Too late to evacuate! Kurama thought. The clock on the bomb was still counting down fast :"01:00"!Kurama quickly made up his mind. He had to dispose this bomb right here and right now. Only one more minute and it would explode.

-Ladies and Gentlemen please listen up- It was that man again-Prince Alley has come to join us to dance…

Everybody stepped aside to welcome the Prince. Only Kurama was still sitting at a corner and trying to dispose the bomb. He opened it. Inside the bom there were many wires. Be careful! Kurama told himself. If he cut the wrong wire the bomb would explode.

-Ladies and Gentlemen-The man continued to speak-We shall now begin to dance!

People split up, two in a pair, and began to dance. The musiv was lovely and romantic.

The clock of the bomb said 00:30. It would explode in thirty seconds! Kurama was losing his head. Let's see… there were two suspected wires. One red, one black. Which was the right one? If he cut the right one the bomb would be disposed. If he was wrong then…the bomb would explode.Everyone would die. Kurama swept the sweat on his forehead. Fifteen seconds left. He grabbed the black one.

Kurama used his energy to make a small leaf out of nowhere and turned it into a sharp knife.He was going to cut the black one. 10 sec…

Kurama looked at the red one. It reminded him about something… Hiei's eyes. 5 seconds. Kurama put down the black one and took the red one. He decided to choose it.

Cut!

And…the bomb cooled down. Disposed!

Success!!!

Kurama signed with relief. That's it! He thought. Everyone was safe now. Hiei's eye colour at least brought him luck…

Kurama stood up. The case was solved and he decided to get the heck out of here. He wanted to go home…

-Hello. Would you mind if I invite you to dance?

Kurama turned. Beside him stood a young man with large white wings. He was a little bit taller than Kurama and was dressed courteously. He was smiling brightly to Kurama.

-Me?-Kurama widened his eyes.

-Yes.-He smiled.

He had a luxurious look in his eyes. He was surely good-looking, and somehow he reminded Kurama of adult Koenma: royal and steady.

-What do you think?-He spoke again- Would you mind if we dance?

…Kurama remained silent. He…didn't like dancing. Dancing had always been a waste of time to him. Moreover, he really wanted to leave this place and go home. But… for no reason many people were looking at him and the other young man. Denying was not polite.

-No- he signed-I wouldn't mind at all.

The man held Kurama's hand. And put his arm around his waist.(Oh dear…). The music suddenly became so sweet and ardent. Feet rhythmed perfectly with the song. The stranger looked at Kurama and smiled. He was quite handsome and good at dancing. Every of his steps was professionally beautiful.

…Kurama was losing patience. But the song seemed interminable. Moreover, something in the stranger's eyes was drawing him back. He surely wasn't just some normal fairy. He somehow was… special. There weren't many people who could bring a colour to the whole area they were in, and he was one of them.

The music stilled played so ardent. The stranger still looked at Kurama without a blink of an eye. Kurama had to find a reason to get out of here...

"Do…o…ng!!"

Kurama stopped. The churchbell had just tolled. "12:00 tomorrow night, the magic will wear out." Izzu's warning! He was so negligent! It was already 12:00!

"Dong!"

The bell tolled again. Kurama ran away fast. The magic was about to wear out, he would lost his wings, revealed to be an intruder. Koenma would get into big troubles.

"Dong!"

Kurama still ran.

-Wait! Don't go!-The young man shouted after him.

Kurama pretended that he didn't hear him. He wanted to spread his wings and fly. But he couldn't. The wings were stiffed. They were about to disappear.

" Dong!"

Kurama was out of the palace. He hurriedly ran down the stairs.

-Wait angel! Don't run!!-The stranger ran after him too.

"Dong!"

Kurama continued to run for his life. Suddenly…

"Crack!"

One of Kurama's shoe dropped and fell on the stair. At the entrance of the palace, the stranger was running to Kurama.

" Dong!"

Kurama had no choice but continue to run with one shoe left. He had climbed down the stairs, and now he was heading to the forest.

-Angel!!-The stranger called.

Too late. Kurama had vanished between the trees. The young man stood on the stairs, looking ahead regretfully…

" Dong!"

The young man looked down on the stair below. There lied a small white shoe. He picked it up and looked at it helplessly…

"Dong!"

He looked at the shoe, then looked to the forest. His heart was still beating fast with a forceful feeling of something he never knew before…

* * *

Eep...I have a feeling like Hiei isn't going to like this... Even I feel so jealous for him... 


End file.
